The ability to identify, prevent, and respond to failures of components and systems is one aspect of information technology (IT) systems management. Previous systems management techniques have involved setting appropriate thresholds manually that persisted over a period of time. When a threshold was breached, the system would generate an alert for a system administrator. Due to the static nature of manual thresholds, such systems do not readily adapt to different utilizations during certain times of the day, week, month or even year based on usage profiles. Thus, certain IT management systems may employ adaptive thresholds that adjust threshold utilization levels according to usage profiles. Based on network behavior at different time periods, the threshold utilization level may be adjusted. As with manual thresholds, adaptive thresholds may generate an alert when the threshold utilization level for the usage profile is breached.